


Injured

by angryschnauzer



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: All is ok though, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Kal Being a Useless Service Dog, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Tumblr Ask: You're sat in the park enjoying a coffee, reading your book., when a big dog comes bounding up to you. He looks like hes trying to get you to follow him, so you do. He leads you to his person, who is lying on the ground, holding his ankle. "Are you ok? Can you you put any weight on it?" "I might be able to, could do with some help tho. If that's ok?" That's how you and henry met, when you were his knight in shining armour
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	Injured

Finally, an unoccupied park bench came into view and you settled down with your book, resting your coffee on the seat as you searched for your place in your book. You didn’t get long for your lunchbreaks at work, so you were eager to get back into the make believe world of Witchers and Monsters and all things magical. 

Absorbed in your book you were only faintly aware of people walking past, of dogs on leads sniffing around the bench before being urged to follow their owners, and finally in a lull in the lunchtime wanders your little piece of the city park was quiet. Just the birds and the wind in the trees. As you read quickly you heard a thud and groan, glancing up but not hearing anything else and just presumed it was someone else in the park where the paths intertwined the trees.

## “WOOF!”

The sound of a dog barking mere inches from you sprung you from your imaginary world causing you to drop your book, letting out a tiny squeal of shock when you saw the massive ball of fluff sitting in front of you, his head higher than your knees;

“Jesus Christ, where did you come from?”

## “Woof”

The massive dog stood and padded its front paws impatiently, turning around before barking again, and it was only then that you saw that its harness wasn’t just for walking it, it was a service dog, and its lead was still dragging behind it;

“Where’s your Mummy?” The dog cocked its head as if confused; “Your Daddy?”

He barked and jumped, quickly shoving your book into your jacket pocket, your coffee long forgotten, and grabbed its lead, letting out a yelp as it started to run into the wooded park of the park;

“Okay okay, slow down a little, we’ll find your Daddy”

The massive dog dragged you through the woods, the earth slippery where it had rained that morning and you struggled to keep up. You were out of breath when the dog barked again and you heard a pained voice call back;

“Kal?”

“Hello?”

“Oh thank god” the voice came back; “Over here, by the stream”

You let go of the dog lead and let the dog run ahead, and finally the owner came into view.

“Oh my god! What happened to you?” you asked-come-shrieked as you slid down the stream bank, thankfully catching yourself on the tree roots before you carefully stepped into the cold ankle deep water of the stream and waded to the other side where a very muddy yet very handsome man sat on a fallen tree.

He pointed to the top of the bank;

“Well we were running along the path up there, when someone saw a squirrel” At the mention of ‘someone’, the dog lowered its ears and let out a whine; “Next thing i know i’m being pulled at a right angle, Kal here takes off downhill and lets me slide down 20ft of bank and into the stream... and i’ve fuck my ankle”

Immediately you dropped to your knees, the legs of your scrubs soaking through as you gently held the ankle the man had pointed to;

“Can you you put any weight on it?"

"I might be able to, could do with some help tho. If that's ok?"

“We’ll have to walk along the stream, about 20ft around the bend there’s a small footbridge we can climb up onto”

Having wrapped the guys arm around your shoulder, you helped him hobble along the stream, thankful that it had been architecturally planned in the 1920′s and had a concrete floor, and with a surprising amount of upper body strength the man had pulled himself up onto the small footbridge before extending a hand to you;

“No, you’re injured!”

“My ankle is injured, my upper body strength is still fine Darling” he grinned, and with a squeal you were lifted up until you were sitting next to him. 

-

You’d called an ambulance once you were out of the stream, the crew arriving quickly and able to park nearby, coming running down the path and smiling when they saw you;

“Can’t get enough to helping people when you’re on shift, you do it on your breaks as well now Nurse?”

It was only then that the man you’d helped rescue realised you were in uniform;

“You’re a nurse?”

“Yes. Well technically physiotherapist. At St Thomas’”

Before you could explain any further the ambulance crew were assessing the man, helping him to hobble up the steep path as they couldn’t get the stretcher down it. You grabbed the lead of the fluffball that had alerted you and the two of you followed his Dad up the steps.

-

Sitting in the back of the ambulance you smiled as the man introduced himself;

“I’m Henry by the way”

“Its nice to meet you”

“I’ve got to say its handy Kal here found you, he’s pretty useless most of the time”

You ruffled the big dog’s fur on its head;

“Oh all he did was interrupt my coffee and book, he did ok”

“What book are you reading?”

You pulled the book from your jacket, groaning when you saw it was now soaking wet and the pages were sticking together.

“Oh, The Witcher Series? I love those ones!” Henry grinned; “Perhaps, as your copy is ruined, i can send you a replacement?”

-

A week later the internal mail arrived at your office, and you were surprised to see a parcel that had been sent via Royal Mail. Opening it you saw the cover and smiled, a small note clipped to the front;

“To say thank you for rescuing me. Would love to replace that coffee you missed if you’d let me? Love Henry xxx” and it had a number written clearly beneath it.

Thinking ‘what the hell’ you sent him a text, thanking him for the book and asking how he was doing, smiling when you saw the reply;

“Resting up but getting cabin fever. Know of any good coffee shops around Kensington that are accessible if you’re on crutches?”


End file.
